talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Corporation
The''' Atlas Corporation (commonly known as '''Atlas) is a company, that was one of the oldest that have been on Pandora. Today, it´s controlled by Rhys. History The Atlas Corporation is one of Pandoras oldest companies, that had control over the planet for a long time. The company had it's own military forces named the Crimson Lance. During the events of the Borderlands, ''an Atlas Officer named Commandant Steele was looking for a Vault, in order to loot it for Atlas. After they failed to loot it and Steele was killed, Atlas sent the leader of the Crimson Lance, General Knoxx to reclaim Atlas position on Pandora. But he was killed by Vault Hunters. After that, all Crimson Lance soldiers left to become bandits or join Roland and the Crimson Raiders. Only a few squads of soldiers stayed in the Crimson Lance, who were still under the command of General Pollux, an Atlas General. All Atlas employees and remaining Crimson Lance soldiers that were abandoned on Pandora were murdered by Athena, who was avenging her sister's death. (Atlas tricked Athena into killing her), Cassius Leclemaine, who is the last known Atlas employee survived by going into hiding. However, depending on Fiona's choices in Tales from the Borderlands, he can be killed as well by Athena. Shortly after that, Handsome Jack and the Hyperion Corporation forced the Atlas Corporation to declare bankruptcy, and all rights were claimed by Handsome Jack. After that, Atlas was owned by Handsome Jack, the corporation now a part of Hyperion. He will state this to Rhys if you investigate the papers declaring his ownership of Atlas. In ''Tales from the Borderlands, Rhys, Fiona, Sasha, Vaughn and Loader Bot discovered the top secret Gortys Project, a project intended to help Atlas find a Vault and beat Hyperion. However, the project was never used, due to Athena's murdering of every Atlas employee. It's later revealed that the Gortys Project is a actually a robot, created to not only to find a Vault, but to also deal with the Vault Monster guarding it. When the A.I of Handsome Jack was defeated by Rhys shortly after Helios crashed into Pandora, Rhys grabbed the rights to Atlas from Jack's office and figured that he could rebuild Atlas from scratch. He went back to the Atlas Bio Dome facility and began to build prototypes for his new company. After the Traveler was defeated, Cassius heard that Rhys was in charge of Atlas and wanted to help him with the rebuildment. According to Rhys, Atlas will be much different than it was before. (Hopefully not to be seen as "those assholes.") Employees Current * Rhys - President and CEO * Cassius Leclemaine - Chief Scientist * Gortys - Vault Locator * People from The Children of Helios (possibly) Former * Admiral Mikey - Military Admiral (deceased) * General Pollux - Military General (deceased) * General Knoxx - Military General of the Crimson Lance (deceased) * Athena - Crimson Lance Assassin * Roland - Crimson Lance Soldier (deceased) * Commandant Steele - Military Officer of the Crimson Lance (deceased) * Numerous other employees (deceased) * Numerous counts of Crimson Lance soldiers (deceased/retired) Triva * In Greek mythology, Atlas is a Titan that was punished by the Olympian gods to hold up earth´s heavens after he failed to conqueror Mount Olympus. One of Atlas daugther´s was named Calypso, that became Odysseus lover after he landed on her island´s shore. Category:Organizations